Souji's first time
by halfbakedprofit
Summary: Shouji finally beat Amy with the prize being something you wouldn't expect, hopefully yayoi won't kill him when she finds out. Rated M for Yaoi


Souji's POV

it was a peaceful day in the spirit base. Torin said he had some buisness to attend to with Ramires and Tessai. Amy was reading the newest addition of the Love touch manga, Ian and Uchii were napping, King was working out shirtless and Nossan was trying to tell me some old man joke but i wasn't listening. I was trying to nonchalantly look at king.

I had found out i was gay when King fought Endolf with no shirt and i got an instant boner and with that tight suit on it was a good thing everyone was mesmerised at carnival mode. It got me thinking about everyones opinion of me. Did they really think i was stupid enough to not know Katsuyama has a crush on me? I was just subtly telling her i wasn't interested by giving a present to her and her friend friend but unfortunately my plan went right over her head

But now I'm just another person to compete over daigo's affection, i really hope that dosen't affect my friendship with Amy and Yayoi.

"Ahh nothing better than a good work out but the sweatiness isn't the beast thing, i'm gonna go shower" Daigo said.

This is my chance, I need to do this now its now or never.

I started going after King but was interrupted by Amy

"Where are you going" asked Amy

"Uhhh bathroom" I said.

I hid behind the corner and finally saw King in all his glory. I was speechless, his muscles were definitely something to envy and he had an amazing six-pack. His dick was the main prize though, he wasn't even hard but hes already 6.5 inches and extremely thick.

I was getting really hard just looking at him but i had to get out of there before he notices me but on my way out, i tripped over his clothes.

"Who's there"he yelled out

There was no point in hiding now, i had ben caught red handed. i came out from behind the corner expecting the worst.

"Souji? were you spying on me?" he asked

"kinda" i said nervously

"You know you are always welcomes to join me" he said

I looked up with a weird look on my face "what?" i asked

"Well do you want to or not" he asked getting impatient

"yyes of course" i said stuttering

i quickly got undressed and for a 16 year old, i was really fit. Fighting evil almost every day is good exercise. My dick was a bit shorter than Kings but just as thick, hard it is still 10 inches.

we stepped back in the shower and we immediately started making out, he explored every part of my mouth as i moaned into the kiss. He went to my neck and started sucking and biting. He then went lower to my abs leaving kissed along the way until he reached my dick and he took it all the way down his throat in one go nuzzling his nose into my pubes. I immediately let out a loud moan and i moved my hand to the back of his head. I noticed he inhaled deeply with his nose in my pubes. He started bobbing his head creating a powerful suction while doing so. He looked up at me while moving his head and let out a moan which felt amazing.

I pulled him off my dick and told him i wanted to pleasure him as well. He smirked and pushed me down until i was face first with his cock. Now that he was hard his dick was about 12 inches, it was the best thing i have ever seen. He thankfully did not save his pubes, i always appreciated a little hair in the chest, armpits and crotch but not too hairy just enough to look manly. I licked down his dick from the head all the way down to the balls. I sucked on his balls for a bit and took one into my mouth. Then i went back to the top of his dick and took the head into my mouth and swirled my tongue around it before taking more into my mouth. When i got about half in my mouth i came back up to the top and then thrusted it all down my throat. He looked really surprised i could take all of his dick in but i have been practicing on a 12 inch dildo for about a month now and i had finally taken all the way down my throat just last week and have done it multiple times since then. Just like he did i breathed in his musk and i loved it, he smelled so manly. I moaned and then started bobbing my head but he put his hands on my head and pushed me back down. He then started to thrust into my mouth face-fucking me. After about a minute i gagged on his cock and spit him out of my mouth.

I came back up and started kissing him again. His hand then went down to my ass and lifting me up pressing my back to the glass wall. I felt the tip of his dick prodding at my entrance. He looked up at me silently asking for permission. I nodded and i felt the head slip into my ass. The was unbearable but this is what we both wanted so i just took fast and short breaths and tried to relax. He slowly pushed his dick all the way in until i could feel his pubes brushing against my ass. He stopped and waited for me to adjust

After a minute or so i told him " i'm ready"

He pulled his dick all the way out and then slowly thrusted back in. The pain was starting to go away but it still stung a bit.

He kept thrusting until he hit my prostate and then i let out a giant moan

"Faster, harder!" I screamed

He then started pounding into me and was starting to moan just as loud as i was.

"Uhh I'm gonna cum" i said barely able to get it out

"Me too, lets do it together"he said

He gave last hard thrust and his balls hit off my ass one last time before he cummed in me. There was a gush of hot liquids into my ass warming me from the inside and that pushed me over the edge. I cummed all over my chest and some even got in my mouth but i didn't mind because i usually eat my cum after masturbating.

He pulled out of me and we fell to the floor. He swiped his fingers over my chest and licked my cum off his hand

"mmm sweet" he said jokingly

I laughed and we both got dressed and headed back to the main room of the spirit base

I walked in and was greeted by Ian

"Hey what took you so long" he asked

"umm constapation" I said thinking on my feet.

"oh my, i feel for you boy" he said

I sat down and me and Daigo both smiled at each other and i knew we would be great together and have many great experiences and not just in battle.

THE END


End file.
